Some Things
by lilyflower991028
Summary: If only that smile had been for me. But I knew some things just weren't meant to be. Atobe x reader. One-shot.


**Lilyflower: Hey guys, a new story for Prince of Tennis~ My first PoT fic but uh...please enjoy!**

**Atobe: Ahn~? A fanfic for me?**

**Lily: Um. Sure. Whatever you want to believe.**

**Atobe: Lily does not own Prince of Tennis~ Ore-sama commands you to enjoy!**

**Lily: ...I suggest you just go ahead and read now.**

**Atobe: *continues spouting nonsense***

**Lily: Please leave a review, and favourite if you can. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Summary: **If only that smile had been for me. But I knew some things just weren't meant to be. Atobe x reader. One-shot.

* * *

_It hurts._

_It hurts when you lie to me._

_It hurts when that smile isn't for me._

_It hurts when I know I'm not the one._

_It hurts when you tell me you love me…_

_But I know you don't._

My friend nudged me lightly in the ribs, smirking slyly.

"Come on, let's go," she said. I glanced up at her blankly, then nodded and followed her out. We stood behind the door, holding similar bouquets close to our chest. She went out first. Then someone else I didn't know.

And then it was my turn.

My heart throbbed against my chest and I felt like I wouldn't make it there. At the very least, I knew I was still alive. I stepped out from behind the door and walked up the aisle towards you. I barely noticed anything else; the guests, the others up there… All I saw was that smile.

I tried my best to smile back. It was just us. Your smile pushed me on, and finally – finally… I made it up there. I looked at you, hoping for you to smile proudly at me. However, instead you had _that_ smile on. All my hope vanished in a matter of moments and I stared down at the floor, trying my best to keep the water in my eyes at bay. I felt my friend grab my hand and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

_Don't do it_, she told me. _Hang in there_.

The beautiful woman wearing an amazing, long white dress walked up the aisle towards you. She had the same kind of smile on her face. The smile she would only show you. And the smile on your face…was a smile you would only show her.

When she reached you and you took her hand, kissing it, something inside me snapped. I couldn't handle it anymore. I wouldn't put up with it anymore. Before my friend could stop me, I dropped my bouquet and ran out the back door. The surprised faces of everyone were a blur as I ran at full speed to anywhere else other than here.

When I knew I was outside, I finally let the tears cascade down my face. Why did it hurt so much? I had let myself believe l was over you. I had kept my emotions at bay. So why now, when it mattered the most, did my tears finally flow?

I had wanted that smile to be for me.

"_!"

I froze at your voice. I couldn't let you see me like this. It was humiliating, for someone to see my mask crack. I had worked so hard to show people that l was fine. Would all my efforts go to waste in a matter of moments? I couldn't let that happen.

I furiously wiped away my tears and tried my best to show that I had not been crying. You burst through the bush, panting.

"_…" you sighed in relief. I kept my back to you, still wondering whether you would be able to see the pain I felt. "What happened?"

"…nothing happened. I just felt nervous, that's all."

You chuckled half-heartedly.

"I can't imagine why you were nervous. After all, you're just a bridesmaid."

I know your words were meant to make me feel better, but they only struck me like a sharp knife to my back. Hadn't I suffered enough? I had only just started picking up the broken pieces of my heart, and now you had to destroy them again.

This time, even if it was in front of you, I couldn't stop my tears. You frowned and walked up to me, placing a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I clenched my fist and pulled away quickly as if you had just burned me. Finally looking up at you with hot, angry tears, I shouted.

"Don't touch me with those hands you used to touch _her_!"

I turned around and ran off. Part of me wished you would come after me and stop me, hold me in your arms, and say that everything would be alright. But I knew you too well. You wouldn't do that.

_'__Now get back to your wedding, dumbass.'_

I didn't want to let you go. I didn't want to believe. But it was true, and no one could deny the truth.

Our worlds were too different. You, a rich boy part of a rich family. Me, an average girl with an average life. You were the heir to the throne and someone like me would only hinder you. I had no royal blood in me, and if we stayed as lovers, society would look down on your family.

We may have loved each other once before…

But that love will never again come to be.

The past is the past, and that's all it will ever be. Nothing more…and nothing less.

_I love you, and you will always have a welcome place in my heart._

_But some things…_

_Just aren't meant to be._

"_, are you alright?"

I nodded, hurrying back onto the stage on the side as a bridesmaid. My friend took her place next to me and the wedding resumed as normal. The priest continued on.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

A tender, gentle look entered your eyes and you kissed the love of your life as she kissed you back. I closed my eyes and for the first time in forever…I smiled.

_Thank you._


End file.
